


Cuts Like A Dagger

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: Who knew that one date would change the fabric of not only Insomnia but the world as it stood?Nyx Ulric sure didn't but at least it makes his job a Hel of a lot easier, thank the Astrals.





	Cuts Like A Dagger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deimosg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deimosg/gifts).
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've only gotten to chapter 4 of the game, watched someone else play until 10 and I've got a XV expert on the hook so do forgive any mistakes! 
> 
> Please enjoy~

* * *

**-Present Day; Streets of Insomnia; Morning Before Queen Lunafreya's Coronation-**

Nyx cursed every Astral under the sun and then every Summon he could remember from Galahd because this? 

_This was crazier than facing an Astral without a weapon._

He gripped his daggers all the tighter at sound of the fight roaring between Ardyn, Scourge of Bahamut and Noctis, King of the Lucii. Purple sparks scattered against the pavement as matching Armigers struck, red lunging for blue.

Nyx also sent up a prayer wrapped in another curse that Prompto, his brother in all but blood, would survive the encounter. 

He vaulted over the dumpster, warp-dodged a crimson Armiger and slammed his daggers home between the third and fourth ribs. 

Nyx _**really**_ hoped the rumors about the Scourge being immortal weren't true.

* * *

**-Seven Months Prior; Leonis Home; Evening-**

Nyx watched Prompto fiddle with the way his vest sat, watched as Prompto tied and untied the bandana around his bicep before he rolled his eyes, re-tied the bandana and ruffled his brother's hair. 

"Nyyyyyx," Prompto whined, making him sound younger than usual. It wasn't for nothing that Insomnia Division 4 Glaives called Prompto Chikabo. 

"Either they like it or they don't, Prom. I mean, it's not like you have sunshine coming out the ass or that you pet every stray cat in Insomnia on the way to work because you're a giant _sap_—" 

"Oh my Astrals, Nyx, shUT UP!" Prompto squawked, making Nyx grin as he engulfed his brother in a quick hug. "No, no hugs for dick-faced brothers." 

"Awww, buddy, you're breaking my heart." 

"Itching powder in your uniform, I swear to the Glacian!" 

Nyx let go with a scandalized gasp. "You wouldn't! You know I have Princess Luna duty tommorrow." 

"Or I'll tell Cor you ate all the marshmallows from his Moogle Mallows." 

"Prom!" Betrayal, in his own home; Prompto was going _down_ for the marshmallow thing. "I _was_ gonna let you borrow the bike for your stupid date." 

"Really?! I take it back!" Blue eyes crinkled at the corners, the delight tempered by guilt. 

"No take backs in the Leonis house," Nyx blew a raspberry before he looked at Prompto, who was pulling The Face. 

No. No, he wouldn't cave to the adorable-Oh for the gods sake... 

"Fine, _fine_, I'll take you." He capitulated, "Let me just get the helmets and yes, you can have the cool one even if it doesn't fit your face." 

"Best brother ever!" Prompto crowed even as he dashed towards the garage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
